Conventionally, an optical measurement apparatus for living body is known, which measures information in the object under test by emitting light onto an object under test (living body) and detecting the light which has propagated through the object under test (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
The optical measurement apparatus for living body disclosed in Patent Document 1 is not capable of measuring information in the object under test with high accuracy.